Conventionally, a handheld blower is used, for example, for blowing away fallen leaves for the purpose of cleaning. Such a blower has a body including an internal combustion engine and a blower section driven by the engine, and a handle coupled to the body. An air outlet of the blower section is directed forward with respect to an operator to blow away fallen leaves and so on in front of the operator. Preferably, a nozzle is attached to the air outlet. The operator grasps the handle and operates by directing the air outlet of the blower to a direction in which the operator wishes to clean. The blower may be used as a vacuum by attaching a suction pipe to an air inlet of the blower section and connecting a bag to the air outlet of the blower section.
The handle generally includes a front handle disposed at an upper portion of the body so that the body can be hung, and a rear handle laterally protruding from the body. In order to reduce a vibration transmitted from the body of the blower to the hands of the operator, it is known that a spring device or anti-vibration rubber device is disposed between the body and the handle.
However, the spring and anti-vibration rubber devices increase the weight of the handheld blower so that the maneuverability of the blower is worsened. Further, providing the spring or anti-vibration rubber device between the handle and the body means that the rigidity between the handle and the body is reduced so that a direction in which the blower blows is not stable; namely, the maneuverability of the blower is worsened.